The Phycotic Siren
by MagicalFanfictions
Summary: There is a new addition to Gotham and her name is Harley. Come along and get to know her more and understand why she actually went insane. She is not as weak as one might think.
1. Making a Monster

Harleen was always a sweet girl but she was quiet. Not many people knew Harleen and honestly she liked it that way. Her friends were Pamela Isley or as she called her Ivy, Selina Kyle or Cat, and her sister Halima but she just called her Hal. Her parents were the worst people you could've ever met and they truly had no reason other than that they did't want children. They beat Hal and Harleen severely but they could always get through it. Hal was younger than Harleen so she would always step in to try and stop them from hurting her but it only resulted in them both getting beaten. One night Harleen had decided that she was going to go out with Ivy and Cat because her parents were going out to some bar and wouldn't be home until very late.

"Hal, I need you to stay here ok?" Harleen explained to Hal. She knew that they were probably going to hang out with some more of Cat's friends and they were a bad influence.

"But.. What if they come back before you do? They'll be mad." Hal looked at Harleen tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, kid don't cry I'll be back in an hour ok? If they get home before I do just tell them I went out and that you tried to stop me. Ok?" Harleen said and Hal nodded at her. They gave each other a huge hug and Harleen walked out the door.

—

When Harleen returned home she noticed something that her house didn't get a lot of, silence.

"Hal?" Harleen whispered.

"Harls, I-I'm in here." Her sister called out with a low, scratchy voice. Harleen ran to the living room to see her sister through their coffee table covered in bruises and a large piece of the table sticking through her stomach.

"Hal! What happened!?" Harleen's eyes were filling with tears.

"They came home early. I tried to tell them but they didn't listen. I-it hurts Harl." Hal explained to Harleen who couldn't hold her tears back.

"It-it's gonna be ok Hal. I'm gonna get help ok." Harleen stood up but before she could run out the door Hal grabbed her hand.

"It's no use Harl. I'm a goner." Hal giggled before coughing violently.

"NO! You're to young! I need you here." Hal grabbed Harleen's cheeks and pulled her closer to her face. She pointed to a clock set on top of the fireplace. The time read 12:27.

"Look at that Harls." Hal smiled and looked into Harley's eyes.

"What is it Hal?" Hal pointed to her coat and Harleen ran over to the coat and brought it over to Hal.

"The pocket. Happy 16th birthday Harls." Harleen reached into the pocket and found a small box containing a necklace with three diamonds on it. The back of the necklace read "I Love You- Hal."

"O-Oh Hal. It's beautiful. Thank you! I love you Hal." She bent down and kissed the top of Hal's forehead.

"I love you too, Harls." Her words got quieter as she said that sentence and with her last word she slipped away. Harleen bowed her head and felt hot tears run down her face.

"Happy birthday indeed." Harleen turned around to see her parents sitting there with smirks on their faces.

"H-how could you do that?" Harleen said stumbling over her words.

"We don't give two shits about that bitch. Hell, we wouldn't have cared if your roles were switched." They smiled and Harleen got up from her knees matching her mothers height. She slowly walked over to her parents to where she was inner fathers face. She felt pain rush through her face as she realized her dad had slapped her.

"That will teach you not to sneak out. Now go get sleep, you're gonna be busy tomorrow digging a whole for her to permanently sleep in." They smiled and turned around to walk to their room.

"How about I dig three instead?" Harleen said as her parents turned around to see Harleen wielding a broken piece of glass that she had found on the floor from the table. She wasn't even aware of the pain that she was feeling because of the glass cutting her pale skin.

"Wh-" Her father was quickly cut of as Harleen cut his throat open with one quick slash. She was showered in his blood.

"Ok, mother. Your turn!" Her mother turned to run to the room. Harleen turned the other way and went into the kitchen to grab a knife. She was now more dangerous before. Her mother had gotten all the way up the staircase and was in her room. She had a gun pointed at Harleen as she walked through the doorway. Harleen threw the knife and it landed in her mothers arm causing her to drop the gun.

"I thought you were smarter than to run up stairs, mom." Harleen picked up her mothers gun.

"Do it, She deserves it. She killed me, remember?" Her sisters voice rang in her head. She aimed the gun and put her finger on the trigger and with a flash and a loud bang Harleen had killed her whole family. When she was finished she went over to her sisters body and carried her out onto the driveway where the cops already were because the neighbors had heard screams.

"Harleen Quinzel, You're under arrest for the murders of your family." A blonde man with a suit on said. Harleen didn't resist but she did correct him.

"My name is Harley Quinn and you're wrong. I killed my parents, thank you very much." Harley giggled and turned around waiting to be arrested. She was taken into custody and was questioned. She didn't lie, she just told them the truth.

"We are going to take you to an asylum where you will be able to get professional help." A tall woman with short black hair said to her.

"I don't need help, but if that's where you think I should go then, I guess that's your decision." Harley smiled and was forced into a car where they drove her to an asylum. The asylum looked creepy and run down but Harley liked it. It was "unique" to her. The guards checked her in and gave her a black and white striped dress to wear.

"Aw, come on fellas. You don't got anything red and black?" The guards pushed her into a room full of whack jobs. They all looked at her and smiled. Three fairly large men walked up to her.

"Hey sweetheart. What's any innocent little girl like you doing here?" One of the men said running a hand up her side. She giggled and grabbed his hand and using a pencil that was on the table stabbed his hand into the metal table.

"Listen, I may look innocent but touch me again and I won't hesitate to jab this pencil in your eye, sweetheart." She giggled and everyone backed off of her. She went and sat down at a table where no one was at. A boy with orange hair walked over and sat himself down next to her.

"Hiya! I'm Jerome my friends call me the joker and I couldn't help but to see your immense strength and well, beauty. What are you here for?" Harley liked the vibe this boy was giving to her.

"I'm Harley my friends call me Harls and I'm here for murdering my parents." She smiled and held out her hand for him to shake, he did.

"Woah! Crazy, I murdered my mom. What do ya say we work together to get outta here and be partners in crime?" Harley smiled and shook his hand.

"You gotta deal mister." Jerome smiled. Harley could tell that this was going to be the start of something monstrous and she liked it.


	2. Feel the Rush

Harley's noticed a pattern in the guards routine every morning. The would start making a coffee, walk over to talk to one of the nurses, walk back, drink his coffee and then watch the patients. She was quick to point this out to Jerome.

"Would you look at that, there is a pattern. Your one smart chick, Harls." Jerome showed his gratitude with a kiss to Harley's hand. He let his terrifyingly attractive laugh fall off of his lips and no matter how hard Harley tried to hate it each time she heard his laugh she fell more in love with him. He always said that laughter was contagious anyways.

"Thanks Jerome. You have a nickname for me, can I make one for you?" She said. She had been thinking about what she would call him none stop. If they were going to be partners then she would have to have a code name for him right?

"Sure, gorgeous. What do ya have in mind?" Harley blushed at his comment towards her.

"The Joker, but I call you Mister J." She looked at him nervously. She was relieved when she noticed him smile with excitement.

"I love it! I shall be known to the world as The Joker and you will be Harley Quinn. We are like a mad deck of cards you see?" Harley smiled.

"Harley Quinn? Sick!" She was so happy that they had finally made it official. They were a team and no matter what nothing was going to stop them. They created a plan and it was insane. So insane it just might work. Pamela was able to visit Harley in the asylum and give her a mushroom that she would put into the guards coffee and would for sure knock him out. The guard went about his day and they mushroom worked. Harley would grab the keys and release every single prisoner into the halls. The guards would be so distracted with trying to stop the older men that they wouldn't even notice two teenagers sneaking out. Every thing would have worked if some lunatic didn't decide to grab Harley's hand and pull her towards one of the cells.

"Let go of me you idiot! Don't you realize that you're free!" No matter how hard she tried she couldn't free herself of his grasp. Jerome was pinned to the ground by two guards who had no interest in saving Harley.

"Here Harley!" Jerome threw her a gun and she panicked. She had never killed anyone other than her parents and she didn't know who this man was so in a way it felt wrong. What made him such a bad person? Was he innocent?

"Harley do it! Kill him!" Before she knew it her rage overtook her and she pulled the trigger. He dropped to the floor and as he did her adrenaline kicked in. The second guard grabbed her from behind and she flipped over him and knocked him to the floor aiming the gun once more and pulling the trigger. She shot the guard holding Jerome down and within all of the chaos they had disappeared. Harley lead Jerome to an old abandoned wear house where her parents had once sold drugs to jackasses looking for cheap weed and cocaine.

"Wow, cozy. Hey how did you know to do all those flips and aim a gun so good?" Jerome asked sitting down on the floor indian style waiting for an amazing story.

"Hang out with me for most of your life and you learn how to fight and live on the streets." Selina Kyle showed up from the shadows.

"Ca-" Harley was stopped in the middle of her greeting when Selina slapped her face.

"What the hell?" Harley said her rage boiling just under her skin.

"You think I taught you all of those just so that you could kill guards and innocent folk?" Selina asked pacing back and fourth. Harley hit her in the back of the head and then chuckled.

"Since when do you care? I'm the one who kept your ass fed so I'll do whatever the hell I want to do with your "training"." Harley said.

"I thought I had trained you better." Selina shook her head. "I guess your just a poor little psycho aren't you?" Harley's eyes practically glowed red. She tackled Selina to the floor giving her the beating of a lifetime.

"Your just cowardly little thief, so next time you insist on judging other people take a look in the mirror. Bitch!" She spit on her bleeding face. Harley threw her outside the wear house and walked back inside.

"Well, I took out the trash." She looked and Jerome who was laughing hysterically.

"Wow, you just can't stop hurting people can you?" Jerome asked.

"How can I Mistah J I just feel the rush."


	3. New Leader

It wasn't even 5:00 in the morning when Harley heard a strange noise coming from outside of the wear house. She woke up slowly. Her entire body feeling very warm. Looking to her right she noticed a very pale, very large, red haired boy laying with one arm wrapped around her. At first Harley didn't understand what was happening but then it hit her, Jerome was actually cuddling with her on the floor of the wear house. What made it even better for her was that he wasn't wearing a top. She was more than satisfied to say the least. All she wanted to do was lay there and take in his body heat. It wasn't a minute after she had shut her eyes once more before loud, abrupt banging came from the door of the wear house.

"GCPD! Open up!" It wasn't hard to recognize the voice and phrase. Jim Gordon had been at the front door waiting for escaped criminals to open up and be taken back to the shit hole they called an asylum. Her and Jerome both sat up and ran to the back of the wear house grabbing any evidence that could be used to show that they had been staying there.

"How did they find us?" Jerome asked Harley.

"That bitch, Cat, must've told them that we were here. What are we gonna do Mistah J?" Harley asked and then they heard a loud bang followed by footsteps inside.

"Never mind. Follow me." Harley said climbing the top of a cargo crate onto the second floor of the wear house and out the window. They slid down the roof and landed hard on the floor. Quickly getting up, Jerome and Harley started running until they met the faces of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.

"Not so fast, psycho." Cat said raising a gun, a large smirk plastering her face. They turned to run around the side of the house but were stopped by Jim and his crew. They faced Bruce and Cat while taking note of the way the boy was holding the gun. He seemed to be holding rather loosely and it could be an easy snatch if the cops weren't so focused on them. She side eyed Jerome and he nodded his head to either sides of him as to signal which direction to go in. He put three up on his hand by his side and counted down. When he hit one they each snatched a gun from Cat and Bruce, but not before Harley got shot in the leg. She limped over to the side of the wear house along with Jerome who seemed to be laughing like they were at a night club and not in the middle of a life or death situation.

"What's so funny? We need to find a way out of here." Harley asked. The pain in her leg was growing by the second and Jerome didn't have a care in the world.

"I have one, Doll." He said, pushing Harley into the line of fire. She was shot once more in the arm and was furious. Shooting and killing two cops by Jim Gordon's side she was able to make it into a small as well as shady alley way, where she gasped for air. Looking back at Jerome she could see that he was pinned down by the cops, begging Harley to come and save him. She knew that if she stopped there that they were for sure going to catch her which wasn't apart of her plan. Taking one last glance at the boy who had completely betrayed her, she left him in awe. He was caught. She was able to make it into the busy streets of gotham and slipped into the morning bustle. She collapsed once outside of what seemed like a large apartment complex.

"Hey, kid. What do ya think you're doing at this hour in the morning getting shot at?" A tall woman with fairly dark skin and long black hair tied into a pony tail. She was wearing a tight back shirt, black pants, black knee high boots, a black leather jacket, and to top it off Harley couldn't help but notice her black whip attached to her belt, which was also black.

"G-Get away." Harley said looking at the woman, trying to seem as tough as she could and so far, it wasn't working.

"Woah, relax kid. I believe that you have some potential and besides I'm getting bored waiting for my brother to decide what his next move on Gotham is. I'm Tabitha Galavan. You can call me Tab." Tabitha said helping Harley stand up and walking her into the busy building. All the way up to the apartment Harls was quiet, but what was there to say?

"So, you gonna tell me you're name or no and you old enough to drink?" Tabitha asked while fixing Harley a drink.

"Harleen Quinzel, you can call me Harley Quinn or Harley or Harls, whichever one you prefer and does it really matter if I'm old enough?" Harley said noticing a younger woman who slipped into the room. This female looked like your typical high school backstabbing bitch. She had beautiful blonde hair, adorable freckles, the ideal body type, there was nothing you could hate about her except for how perfect she was.

"Tabitha, I think your dragged trash in here. Who are you?" Ok, and then there was the fact that she acted like a soul sucking spawn of satan.

"Harley Quinn, and you are?" Harley asked purposely trying to sound as rude as possible.

"Silver St. Cloud." She said flipping her perfect blonde hair in Harley's direction. Tabitha walked over handing Harls the glass.

"Here and don't listen to her. There's a reason that I chose to take you in and not her. We'll get you all patched up and then you need to get rest for tomorrow." Tab said while pulling out surgical thread and a needle.

"Wait, do you actually know how to use that stuff?" Harls asked.

"You let me take you all the way into our house to where we have the upper hand and NOW you choose to ask questions?" She replied to Harley.

"Ok, and what do you mean I need rest for tomorrow? It's only 6:30." Harley said as she stood up to follow Tabitha to the room that she would be staying in for that night and maybe if she got lucky, the room she would be living in. After they arrived in the room Tab spoke.

"Yeah, you were just shot with two bullets and tomorrow I'm going to teach you some basic fighting skills considering the way you fight is completely unorganized. Consider me your new guide or leader." All Harley could do at the time was smirk because she knew this was going to be one hell of a ride.


	4. The Maniax

It had been one year since Tabitha had taken Harley in and taught her everything she knew. In the time they had spent together the two girls had grown close, like sisters. Considering Silver had been on some mission Theo sent her on. Harley had also made a name for herself in Gotham. The Psychotic Siren, Harley Quinn! She thought this name was catchy. Tabitha had her doing multiple missions such as killing and robberies in order to keep the heat off of what Tabitha and Theo were planning. With how quick and agile Harley was she never got caught. When she killed she would have to display their bodies like a work of art to be admired so that it would distract the police but even when she hung a body from the center of the ceiling in the GCPD building they still couldn't catch her. She had just gotten done with one mission when she returned home and hopped into the shower. From the amount of blood that Harley showered off every day her bathtub had been stained red. She finished showering and got on a pair of red and black short shorts and and her favorite red and black pajama shirt. She played on the couch with a blanket and turned on her favorite TV show. This so happened to be the news because she made it every day and she would see which ignorant cop threatened her, they would be her next target. She watched the show for about half an hour when Tabitha came in through the window.

"Spying on Arkham again, I see." Harley said sitting up from her previous position and then patted the seat next to her for Tabitha. She gladly took the seat and slouched down next to her.

"Yeah, thanks for the distraction." She replied with a warm smile on her face.

"No problem." Harley said.

"I think its time. I found the looniest bunch of people that are out there. If we're gonna break some of em out then we might as well get these guys." Tabitha handed Harley pictures of a few inmates. She picked one up of a pretty blonde woman.

"Barbara Kean, she's a feisty one. She used to be with that prick Jim Gordon until she was kidnapped and killed her parents, after that she just went full bonkers and would be an excellent addition to our group." Tabitha stated.

"You just think she's hot." Harley smirked at her and Tabitha ruled her eyes and nodded. She then picked one up of a thicker, more ugly man with a sort of untamed afro.

"Robert Greenwood, he's killed I think 12 women and eaten his victims. He just creeps people out so." Tabitha giggled when Harley raised her eye brows and laughed.

"Moving on." Harley said. The next photo was one of a large, beefy man who was balled and pretty much looked like a huge man baby.

"Aaron Helzinger, this one cracks me up. He killed his entire family with his bare hands and now follows Barbaras every move." Tab said.

"Aw, I think he's adorable." Harls said. This photo was one of a rather sinister yet serious looking man with dark hair.

"Richard Sionis, ya know the guy who was all over the news for the way he hired his employees." Harley shook her head in remembrance. This photo was of a guy who, even though Harley was a 17 year old girl, she could be able to take him.

"Arnold Dobkins, he's schizophrenic and a rapist so that really tells you all you need to know." Tab said as they both chuckled.

"Yes, yes it does." When Harley pulled out the last photo she had to force herself to not rip it up and throw it in Tabitha's face.

"Look I know you hate him-"

"Hate him? I loath him, he can jump off of the top of a roof for all I care."

"Listen, Theo wanted him so we have to get him. I don't care how you get over the past but do it. You can deal with your revenge when we're done, understood?" Tabitha asked. Harley wanted to storm out of the room but the last time she did that Tabitha snapped her whip around her neck and pulled her back almost killing her.

"Fine." Harley said with a fake smile on her face. Tabitha stood up and went to drag a body bag in from the balcony.

"Good, because I'm gonna need your help getting this guy back into Arkham. He is how we're gonna get them out of there." They smiled to each other and were off to get the large man back into the asylum. Once they had the headed home and waited for the magic to happen the next day.

Harley woke up from the sound of her alarm and sprinted to the shower. She got cleaned up and then went to put on her outfit for the special day.

"What to wear, what to wear?" She spoke to herself. Tabitha yelled from the hallway.

"Hurry up, Harls. We got thirty minutes." With those words Harley went to put on a pair of black and red cargo pants, which were tucked into her black and red combat boots, along with a black and red bra/crop top, with a black and red bomber jacket over and she was ready to go.

"I'm sensing a theme here." Tabitha mocked as they head off.

It took forever but the inmates finally woke up. Harley had been sitting on a desk to the right of everyone swinging a bat around.

"They're up, Tab!" She yelled and everyone faced their attention to her.

"What the hell is this place? Who the hell are you? Why don't you come over here and let me feel ya up, huh?" Greenwood asked as Jerome replied.

"It ain't Arkham anyhow, things are looking up. As for her, she's Harley Quinn. You've really grown, haven't you gorgeous?" Jerome said looking down to her chest, which happened to be overly exposed due to the top she was wearing. Harley walked over and proceeded to kick Jerome in the balls which almost knocked him over but was quickly caught by her and he was left in a state of shock. Tabitha walked into the room in which the six people were strapped to metal rollers, following Theo.

"Welcome, everyone. My name is Theo Galavan. This is my sister Tabitha." Theo said as Tabitha walked over and sat on the desk next to her. Tabitha was wearing more than Harley yet her chest was as revealed as hers.

"Oh, my God, look at that." Arnold spoke.

"Yeah, I got to get my hands on that." Greenwood said almost immediately after. Both me and Tabitha rolled our eyes but stayed in our calm state.

"I understand you're feeling confused, scared, a little groggy but please, relax. Today is the first day of a wonderful future for all of you. If you want it." Theo began to explain.

"Who are you?" Tabitha shot a grin at Barbara and then nudged me on the shoulder. She quietly whispered.

"I told you she was feisty." We giggled together.

"Well, now, the question is who are you? The world sees criminal lunatics.I see brilliance. I see charisma and power. I see power." Jerome cut him off.

"Yes. Exactly, my man. Oh, that is so spooky. That is me to a T. These other bozos, oh, I don't know, but you're singing my song." He spoke. Richard Sionis, thinking he owns the place, shut him up.

"Quiet, Jerome. Keep talking." Theo looked at him with a look of disappointment and continued. I could tell where this was going.

"Imagine a group of brilliant outlaws like yourselves, each selected for their unique ability, all working together as a team. Imagine the synergy. Imagine the impact. Gotham would tremble before you."

"Well, that sounds fabulous, but I am not a brilliant outlaw. I just have mm issues." Barbara spoke kindly.

"You have ferocity and beauty and desire and that's enough. Come with me, Barbara. Whatever you want in the world, it's yours." Theo replied looking deep into her eyes. Harley looked over to see that there was a look of envy on Richards face and the same look was growing on Tabitha's.

"First of all, keep your hands off her. Second, this whole "magic team"? I gotta pass. I don't take orders. Good luck on everything, though. It's an intriguing concept." Richard said. Harls laughed a little at the way this guy thought he was bigger than every one.

"This is very disappointing." Theo said. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head wanting to see how far this would go.

"Oh. Fair play. You want a reward for busting us out of Arkham. I am grateful. How's a million bucks sound? Pretty good, huh? I can get it for you today, as soon as I hit the street." He spoke and Harley almost fell on the floor laughing. Did this guy see that they were in a fabulous penthouse?

"Money's not the concern. Oh I had such high hopes for you. I didn't anticipate sexual jealousy. That always poisons the well. You have to go. Tabitha and Harley will see you out." This was it. This guy was donezo.

"Miss Kean is coming with me." He really did not know when to shut up.

"Oh, she doesn't want to go where you're going." Just as he said that Tabitha cracked the whip around his neck and pulled him back. When he landed on the floor Tabitha went all out with her knife as Harley smashed his head in with her bat.

"Anyone else want to leave? No, well then. My men will escort you to your rooms-" Theo said.

"Can they escort us?" Green wood said with a sly smirk on his lips looking over at the two women still seated. Harley giggled and then punched Greenwood in the face.

"I take it that's a no." Jerome said cackling.

"Your clothes are already in your dressers and you need to get some rest. You have training with Harley and Tabitha in the morning and let me tell you now, they don't like when people are late." Theo said as Harley waved to the four men and Barbara.


End file.
